Fairy Life
by moonfighter334
Summary: life at the guild is slow , and when a job comes in that hints at a new guild quickly climbing towards the top Guild master Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail's mightiest team go on a mission for the first time in 3 years. They discover that the Phantom Eel guild is more than it was thought to be ! A guild of new generation DRAGONSLAYERS


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Funimation does,just the plot and the Phantom Eel guild.

summary: As Natsu , Lucy,Erza,and Gray travel through the land they get a mission request to investigate a mysterious new guild called Phantom Eel . They are rumored to be one of the best in what they do namely All dragonslayer magik . They find this mysterious guild and Natsu finds a shocking surprise! But as things develop; loyalties are tested and permenant choices are made. (lemon for a reason)

Chapter 1 (love shared )

As Lucy is talking to the new members of the guild I am sitting by the bar talking to Mira. " Oh, by the way guildmaster Natsu , - as I look up I see that it's our newest junior member Iggy- I was wandering if there was any new jobs?" I look at him like there is something wrong " Of course there is always new jobs . But this one requires high ranking guild members to have even the slightest chance of it being completed. " As he walks away I feel a slight ping of regret , "Hey Ig, I do have a job for you though , - he stops and turns around - I need you to help Mira around the guild while, me and the rest of my team take this mission ." He looks at me with eyes round with excitement . " I accept this job with the lightest of hearts." I give him a once over ( he reminds me of me from not all that long ago .)Mira looks at me with respect for what I've found inside myself. She smiles slightly then drops her gaze back to the glass she was polishing .

At this time Lucy comes up behind me , and wraps her arms around me " Makarov was right to choose you as his sucessor for guild leader." - I spin around and grab her hips- "of course he was right , he knew that I would take good care of the guild it's my he knew I would take the quests that couldn't be done by any other guild members _but_ my team. " The look that passes over her face is one of longing for our old days . "Where to?" she asks . I look at the sheet" a place called Electric forest , home of the Phantom Eel guild ranked 4th right under us ."-Her face is one of excitement - "Do you mean the guild that Lazarus joined ?" I nod my head in conformation " the one and only " . "I"ll gather the team ." Lucy says. I tell her that Happy has already been notified and will be over shortly.

\- Three days later-

"Erza get off me!- Gray snarls- I didnt get engaged to you to be laid on everynight if I wanted that I would've married that water _thing_ . "-she looks at him weird -"But you said that you wanted more attention ." Lucy rolls her eyes at me "There they go again with that arguement ." "I know they do it every time," I say. Lucy looks at me "You know you haven't given me any attention for three days ." I give her a good look, and I notice that she is acting kind of weird and that all her keys have obtained a nice glint . And I know that she needs attention stat. "Babe I would love to but Happy is here " She gives my trusty companion of many years a evil glare . "Maybe he can go hunting for honey or something for awhile?" I look at Happy and see that he got the hint . As he flies off he looks over his shoulder and smiles faintly. Lucy looks up and sees he's gone " Natsu are you going to pay attention to me now?" I look at her like I couldn't wait "Let's go to our tent Gray and Erza are probably going to start making love any minute anyways." I lead her back to our tent . As we walk in I hear Gray say " Erza my love ' And I know that we won't hear from them for awhile .

* All my life I knew I would be a great guild leader (me from my acceptance speech 3 months ago )* After we entered our tent I had a flashback I hadn't had one of those since my junior years in Fairy Tail. As I'm coming out of it Lucy grabs me and says" Natsu I need this right now so please help me ." I look down at her hand which has suddenly grabbed my shirt ." How bad do you need this" I ask . She shows me by giving me a very deep kiss, then she gives me a nice good squeeze .As she slowly starts to get me undressed , I get busy too and slowly start to undress her ,I take my time . As soon as we are both naked she takes one look , at me with eyes filled with love and I know instantly that I made the right choice in this woman to be my wife . I slowly start to run my hand over her stomach and mess with her breasts . She gives off a low moan "Natsu are you trying to tease me ?" I look at her and say " No, my love that is not what I'm doing. I'm just ensuring that you get enough to last you the rest of the trip" She pouts "But how much longer is it anyways?" I look at her "I hope you don't have Loki with you ." She looks at me weird "Why do you want to know?" I look at her keys, and she gets what I mean . She looks at me and shakes her head no . As I resume with what I was doing I hit the spot and she lets out a very low moan . As she starts to slowly rub my pole, I give her a kiss . " I love you Lucy" I say . All she can say is " I know ,and me too" She slowly bends down to give me some oral attention . And as she does so I cup her breasts , which have been pert and hard for the past two minutes . Right before I go off I tell her to lay down on the sleeping roll we share. Just before I enter she gives me a deep long kiss and says"Push it home." I oblige. As we are in sweet harmony with each other in the rawest form, I hear a slight pop and know I have hit the spot . "Oh, Natsu !" She let's loose a moan . As we lay looking at each other with love filled gazes I look up and notice that it was almost noon.

\- Three hours later 3 miles down the road -

"Natsu did you notice anything different about the ladies this afternoon?"Gray asks me, ever the clueless one out of the bunch . " Yeah it's like they are content for now" I say. I look up and see that we are close to our destination . "Hey girls slow down we are close to our first stop for our quest." I call up to the girls . As we pull up to the gate leading to the town hosting the Phantom Eel guild I notice that it looks very similar to our town . As I look around I see a guard who is near . "Hey can you help me with something ?" He looks at me , and asks"Is that you master Igneel?" I look at Lucy with an upraised eyebrow"No,but I am his oldest son ,Natsu". The guard looks at me " You mean my uncle Natsu? Otherwise known as _THE SALAMANDER?_" I look at him like I'd never heard of him. I ask him an obvious question " Who are you, and where is my father ?" He gives me directons to the guild guarters. I tell the others to stay outside and if I didn't return in 10 minutes they were to come in after me. "Natsu is that you ?" a deep voice asked. I knew that voice ."Igneel is that you?" I asked the shadow above me ."Yes my son " it answered .

\- 5 Minutes later in a private room.-

As I stand dumbfounded at finally finding the _Dragon _that taught me to use magic ." I started this guild shorlty after I seen that you were safe with Makarov ."- I look a t him with eyes filled with tears -" y-you mean your the reason why I felt compelled to stay in _My_ guild ?"He looks at me like he didn't know I was guild master. I hear a low rumble and know he is laughing "What do you mean your guild" i look at him like i've been stabbed " You didn't know ? "- He looks at me -"Know what?" I laugh " ha ha of course you don't know are you sure you knew Makarov all that well ?" His eyes go a deep red " What are you saying ?" . " I'm saying_ I'm guild master _Makarov retired three months ago. That is what I said."

_To Be continued ..._


End file.
